In two directional sidelift trucks, the cab is conventionally disposed in a fixed forwardly-facing direction to the non-lifting side of the truck. The cab is disposed the non-lifting side of the truck to maximise the width of the load carrying platform.
The provision of a cab fixed in the conventional forwardly-facing direction does however mean that an operator has to turn and look over his shoulder when performing a loading/unloading operation. This continuous stretching is awkward and fatiguing for the operators.
In addressing this problem it has been proposed to provide a rotatable seat in the cab. However, owing to the requirement for the cab to have as narrow a width as possible, the possible angle of rotation of the seat in the cab is particularly small, typically about 15.degree.. Thus, whilst this arrangement partially overcomes the problems experienced by an operator of a conventional sidelift truck, it still requires the operator to stretch awkwardly in his seat in order clearly to see the load when performing a loading/unloading operation.
It is an aim of the present invention to provide a sidelift truck which permits an operator when sitting comfortably in the seat of the cab, to view a load clearly while performing a loading/unloading operation.